THE VIRUS PART 2 : SURIVAL DEAD LIES
by The Maudiewanna50 Author
Summary: After Part 1. Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Plankton got into the helicopter and lefted Bikni Bottom. 1 Hour Later Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Plankton where waiting for news about the zombie rampage. they waited until news pop up finally for god's sake!
1. Chapter 1

THE VIRUS PART 2 : SURIVAL DEAD LIES

* * *

After Part 1. Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Plankton got into the helicopter and lefted Bikni Bottom. 1 Hour Later Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Plankton where waiting for news about the zombie rampage. they waited until news pop up finally for god's sake!

Breaking News - Zombies are attacking Bikni Bottom and attacking the world. if anyone could stop this zombies. please go to get a shelter. like now! and get the...

Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Plankton heared the news and they said that they are attacking the world.

SpongeeBob: "Damn those Zombies. i hate those cockroaches."

and then. something happened. The Zombies where coming for the helicopter and Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Plankton where ready for the fight of there lifes.

They Got the weapons and shoot at those -ing zombies. and they an house was there. so... Spongebob, Sandy, and Plankton jumped. Patrick was still fireing at those -ing zombies. and then the helicopter was on fire. Spongebob, Sandy, and Plankton jumped out... the helicopter crash. Patrick was dead... so it's now Spongebob, Sandy, and Plankton to go to destroy those bitches.

Sandy: "Shit. Patrick is Dead! i repeat... he's dead and infected"

SpongeBob: "What in The Bloody Hell? oh shit... Patrick no!"

Sandy: "He's infected SpongeBob."

SpongeBob: "Damn. now it's just me, Sandy, and Plankton. We are the 3 Surivors left on this planet."

Plankton: "Let's go kill those goddamn zombies!"

Spongebob, Sandy, and Plankton where now killing the zombies.

**Thank You for watching. oh and by the way. the author Flameboy8952 has not doing THE VIRUS PART 2. so now i'm doing it. if he makes it again. they i will make other stories. so have a great night. see you in the morning! **

** 2012-2013**

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2 - The Zombie Walk**_

* * *

_****_The Helicopter Crashed and Patrick has died and infected. 4 Hours Later. SpongeBob, Sandy and Plankton where looking for -ing zombies. and then they find Squidward...

Squidward: "Oh -. thank god you came SpongeBob! i'm so happy!"

They Find him and then... Zombies where coming in.

2:04 AM

SpongeBob: "Fire those assholes!"

SpongeBob, Sandy and Plankton where running like an lion. they ran until they saw something in the sky. it was a Nazi Helicopter.

Nazi Pliot: SpongeBob, Sandy, Plankton! we are coming for you bitches! go, go, go! after those assholes!"

SpongeBob: "Come On Plankton!"

Plankton: "bullshit. the zombies! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!"

Plankton was infected by the zombies. it's just SpongeBob and Sandy and Squidward, the last surivors on Bikni Bottom.

Nazi Pliot: "Yes. Got Those Bitches! let's take them to see Hitler!"

The Nazi Helicopter took SpongeBob, Sandy and Squidward to see Hitler

4:32 AM

Breaking News: "Nazis are taking over the world and got SpongeBob, Sandy and Squidward. and Hitler is planning to attack Bikni Bottom on New Year's Eve. you must get the hell out of the city. Zombies are... oh shittttttttttttttttttttttttt ... help me...!"

They Have Arrive at Germany. (A.K.A. Nazis) and then SpongeBob, Sandy and Squidward where walking to see Hitler.

**Thank You for watching. oh and by the way. the author Flameboy8952 has not doing THE VIRUS PART 2. so now i'm doing it. if he makes it again. they i will make other stories. so have a great night. see you in the morning! **

**2012-2013**

**Merry Christmas!**


	3. Update!

Hey Guys, it's Maudiewanna50 Studios. just wanna give you guys a update on The Virus 2: Suruvial Dead Lies.

Chapter 3 is called Nazis vs Zombies. and The Story will be out 6.22.13.

so. DON'T MISS THIS CHAPTER!

Also. They Annouced for a Third Part of The Virus.

it's called The Virus 3: Hell on Earth. Thank you for watching!


End file.
